Tu veux vraiment faire dans le mélodramatique ?
by MilleSoleils
Summary: Petit OS mais une suite est en cours d'écriture! J'aime bien le post apocalyptique et le couple Todomomo. ) C'est un peu sombre mais ca va je vous assure !
1. Extinction

One shot

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment ? Une annihilation. Une extinction.

Aujourd'hui les héros n'existaient plus, ils survivaient. Putain mais oui, les vilains avaient gagnés. Les vilains, ces espèces d'idiots reniés de la sociétés et pointés du doigt avaient gagnés. C'était la guerre.

Du haut de ses vingt ans révolus, Shouto Todoroki observait ce monde avec un sourire cynique. Certains parlaient de guerre. Une guerre ? Une extermination plutôt. Les brainless en avaient tuer des centaines de héros. Les premiers furent les plus médiatisés, évidemment. Son père, bof, pas une très grande perte. Ensuite ils s'en prirent tout de même à All might, alors que ce dernier n'avait plus une once du All for one.

Une cigarette à la main, debout sur un tas de décombres, il entendit du mouvement derrière lui. C'était la personne avec qui il partageait sa planque. Momo Yaorozu. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au beau milieu d'une rue. Car oui, quand tout cela avait commencé, toute la classe s'était séparée. Chacun avait choisi le terrain ou les personnes qu'il souhaitait défendre. Momo avait choisie de rester au côté de sa famille qui comptait des personnes sans alter.

Malheureusement, la définition même d'une extinction est qu'au final, personne n'est épargnée.

-SHOUTO !

Elle criait son nom. Surprit, il se rendit immédiatement vers elle, au sous sol de la maison en ruine qu'ils prenaient comme logis.

-VITE SHOUTO ! On doit s'occuper de sa blessure au plus vite. Stérilise moi vite les outils.

Alors ils avaient enfin finis par le trouver. Katsuki Bakugo. Des rumeurs disaient qu'il avait été tué par des vilains mais Shouto n'y croyait pas. Pas lui. Pas cette tête brûlée.

-SHOUTO GROUILLE TOI IL PISSE LE SANG LA.

Il n'était peut être pas mort mais c'était vraiment pas loin. Une plaie béante laissait couler un important flot de sang. Avec ses flammes il stérilisa des objets chirurgicaux qu'avaient fait apparaître Momo.

-Je vais retirer les fragments de métal.

Et sans attendre, elle s'y employa. Cela prit près d'une demi heure pour enlever tous les petits bouts de corps étrangers mais elle y arriva. Bakugo était au bord de l'évanouissement mais il avait encore un peu de lucidité.

-Cautérise moi ca.

Sa voix était faible mais déterminée. Le jeune Todoroki jeta un œil à Momo qui acquiesça. C'était la meilleure solution. Sans la moindre compassion, il enduit sa main droite de flamme et la passa sur la blessure. Le blond hurla mais au final, la blessure n'était plus mortelle. Du repos, de la nourriture et beaucoup de temps allaient être nécessaires.

Les deux autres, épuisés, s'installèrent sur le toit de la maison, un coucher de soleil s'offrait à eux.

-Je me demande quand tout cela à commencé.

-Question idiote. _Cingla le garçon._ Des nouvelles de Midoriya ?

-Il devait normalement être avec Bakugo. S'il ne l'était pas et bien…

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Bien de leurs camarades avaient péris. Heureux étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas soufferts de tortures physiques et psychologiques.

-Bakugo a eu le temps de me dire que Denki avait été tué par Dabi.

-Encore cet enfoiré.

Shouto enrageait. Ce type était là depuis le début. Il avait pris de la puissance. Lorsqu'il se remémorait l'épisode du camps d'entrainement, il se dit qu'il aurait pu le vaincre à ce moment là.

-Shouto, je suis contente qu'on se soit croisés. _Fit la jeune femme en regardant les étoiles._

-Tu veux vraiment faire dans le mélodramatique ? _Répondit le garçon avec un sourire._

Momo rit avec franchise. Dans le mélodramatique ? Leur vie était dramatique. Mais au moins, ils étaient deux. Ils étaient abîmés, éreintés mais s'étaient relevés de nombreuses fois.

-Fumikaze dirige une résistance au nord du pays. Il y serait avec Kyoka et Eiijiro.

-Au nord ? A combien de temps de marche ?

-Entre deux et trois semaines. Si on veut être discrets.

Le garçon se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il voulait retrouver ses amis. Cela faisait bien plus d'une année qu'il ne les avaient pas vus. Et puis il pourrait mieux la protéger.

-On y va ? _Fit-il._

-Tant qu'on reste ensemble Shouto.

Il hocha la tête et lui frotta les cheveux affectueusement.

-Je te l'ai promis non. Je veillerai sur toi. Quand tu auras peur, quand tu feras des cauchemars ou quand tu penseras être seule, je serai là, avec toi.

La jeune femme laissa couler des larmes. Depuis que tout ça avait commencer elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait mais dans toute cette folie, ce désarroi et ces morts elle avait vu un peu du fameux tunnel de lumière. C'était Shouto.

-Allez, arrête de pleurer. On va attendre que l'autre con se réveil. On peut pas le laisser mourir, il est un des symboles de la résistance mais surtout, il sait où peut se trouver Deku.

Ils fumèrent une autre cigarette en pensant une énième fois à tout ca. Ils pensaient à leur famille, leurs amis et ces innombrables innocents morts pour rien. Après tout ce n'était juste qu'un combat entre héros et vilains. Juste ca. Les gentils et les méchants. Alors qu'il repensait à certaines choses qu'il avait fait Shouto remis cette vérité absolue en doute. Lui n'était ni un héro ni un gentil. Il n'était pas vilain non plus. Il voulait juste survivre à tout ca. IL voulait revoir un monde de paix où un symbole pourrait encore s'élever bien haut dans le ciel japonais. Mais alors que l'extinction était mondiale, ce à quoi il pensait n'était qu'un doux rêve.

Et quand Momo lui demanda s'ils allaient survivre à tout ca, il doutait. Après ses phrases rassurantes et protectrices, il doutait. Il avait de sérieux doutes même. Il ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta de s'allonger en reposant sa tête sur les genoux de celle qui voulait protéger.

Tandis qu'il entendait vaguement un « repose toi Shouto, je veille moi aussi sur toi. » il sombra dans un sommeil empli de monstres cachés sous le lit et de momies planquées dans les placards.


	2. Doutes

Chapitre deux

Alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nom des grognements se firent entendre à l'étage du dessous. Katsuki Bakugo était réveillé. Shouto soupira, une énième cigarette en bouche.

-Momo ! Tu veux pas aller voir ce qu'à l'autre bébé.

La dite Momo se leva d'un air nonchalant et se dirigea vers l'origine des plaintes. Ce qu'elle trouva frisait l'hilarité. Le grand et fière Katchan allongé, ventre à terre.

-Putain fais quelque chose nom de dieu.

-Bakugo t'es vraiment infecte.

Elle l'aida tout de même à le lever. Un bras autour de son épaule, elle l'aida à monter à l'étage et rejoindre Shoto qui, pensif, observait les alentours.

-Alors double face, toujours en vie ?

-Toi aussi à ce que je vois.

-C'était pas gagné.

Il s'assit à côté de son ancien camarade de classe en tenant son ventre, comme si ca allait faire diminuer la douleur.

-Et Midoriya ?

Le blond eut un rictus de colère avant de commencer son récit.

-Il y a de ca une semaine on s'était fait avoir. On avait eu un tuyau pour une fabrique de brainless. Cet enfoiré avait voulu y aller tout seul. Je l'ai pas laissé faire et on s'y ait rendu à deux. Grosse connerie. C'était un piège, cette infos était un putain de piège. Sur place, une dizaine de vilains dont l'autre connard de Dabi. Malgré notre puissance, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. On en a buter la moitié mais on était beaucoup trop crevés. C'est pendant qu'ils nous transportaient qu'on pu s'enfuir »

-Comment ? _Demanda Momo, captivée._

-Croyez-le ou non, un portail c'est ouvert dans la cage. J'ai atterri en plein milieu d'une rue dans une ville en ruine. J'ai erré jusqu'à hier. Non loin d'ici je suis tombé sur trois brainless plus puissant que les autres. L'un d'entre eux se battait avec un sabre. J'ai pu m'en débarrasser mais la faim m'a affaibli. Voilà le resultat. _Dit il en montrant sa cicatrice neuve._

-Ouais tu t'es fait éclaté quoi.

-FERME TA GUEULE.

Momo sourit et s'assit à côté de Bakugo. Il avait le visage fatigué, des cernes jusqu'aux joues et ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements étaient emplis de boue.

-Mais si j'ai bien suivi ton histoire, quelqu'un vous a aidé. Quelqu'un pouvant faire apparaître des portails ?

-Ce ne serait pas…

-C'EST UN ENFOIRE CELUI LA. CA PEUT PAS ETRE LUI. JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE C'EST EN PARTIE A CAUSE DE LUI QUE TOUT CA A COMMENCE.

Un adage aime dire que tout début à une fin mais on oublie bien vite que toute fin trouve également son commencement.

Les trois jeunes gens se rappelèrent alors comment tout ça avait commencé. Un mort. Mais pas n'importe quel mort. Alors qu'All Might venait de prendre sa retraite, un tout nouveau n°1 venait de prendre sa place. Endeavor. Malheureusement pour lui, il affronta un ennemi un peu trop fort. Secondé par le n°2, Hawks, il se défendit vaillamment mais après avoir pris une attaque qui le rendu borgne il eut du mal à se relever et perdit le combat ainsi que la vie.

Le monde resta interdit. Le symbole de la paix était mort et personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Le monde n'était pas prêt à se passer de héros. Les forces de l'ordre étaient débordées. Larcin, vol, viol ou meurtre en pleine rue. La délinquance repartit comme elle était des décennies plus tôt et le symbole du chaos allait bientôt être plus craint que le symbole de la paix.

La mort de l'homme de flammes sonna le tocsin à l'alliance des super vilains. Quelques jours plus tard, des attaques de masses eurent lieu. Ils étaient partout, ils étaient nombreux. Des brainless mais aussi de vrais vilains pour les diriger.

Paradoxalement, tous les vilains ne furent pas d'accord. Beaucoup de civils perdaient la vie, les villes étaient très vite détruites. Le dieu Sylvestre et Mount Lady furent parmi les premiers à périr. Publiquement et très violemment. Un exemple qu'ils disaient. Vous allez finir comme eux, qu'ils disaient. Ils avaient raison. Mais bientôt, une autre odeur que la mort allait envahir les rues. Une odeur bien plus âcre et maligne, l'odeur de la trahison. **  
**

-Calme-toi bomberman. _Dit calmement Shoto._ Sinon tu peux marcher ? On a prévu de rejoindre Fumikage et Eijiro au nord.

-Tête dure ? Alors il est toujours en vie.

-Je crois qu'il est content. _Chuchota Momo à son ami._

-T'as dû rêver. _Répondit le garçon de manière audible._

Après un énième cri de colère, Shoto partit observer les alentours de la maison du haut du toit. Ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas plaisir. Un brainless. Il allait devoir le tuer sans faire de bruit, ces conneries ne se baladent pas souvent seule.

Le garçon revint vers ses amis, leur demandant de se cacher au sous sol.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi double face, je viens !

-Ferme ta gueule troufion. Et toi Momo, donne moi une lame s'il te plait.

Consciencieusement, elle sortit de son ventre une lame longue, fine, plate et parfaitement aiguisée.

-Tu te bats comme les ninjas toi maintenant ?

-Vas te cacher, t'es blessé.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Momo retint le jeune Todoroki par le bras. Elle lui intima de revenir en entier.

-Eh, ne t'inquiète pas. _Il lui fit un sourire sincère._ Et puis, on avait dit quoi déjà pour le dramatique.

Elle sourit à son tour et lâcha le bras du jeune homme. Elle n'était jamais rassurée lorsqu'il partait seul.

-Oh arrêtez, vous allez me faire gerber.

Momo soupira mais aida quand même le jeune blond à se déplacer.

-Alors comment…

-J'en ai rien à foutre.

-Quoi ?

-De ce que tu dis. J'en ai rien à foutre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer et enfin lui clouer sa grande gueule mais rien n'en sortit. Shouto revint assez vite, à peine essoufflé.

-Bon, on est prêt à repartir ?

-Ouais, et t'as intérêt à pas trainer, Katchan. _Elle insista bien sur son surnom._

Ils partirent à pied vers le nord du pays. Leur but était de retrouver la résistance. Le lendemain, après seulement quelques heures de repos et une seule pause pour se nourrir, les survivants durent s'arrêter pour une durée plus longue. Bakugo était peut-être d'une fierté sans nom mais il n'était pas invincible et sa blessure était assez sérieuse.

-Tu veux peut-être qu'on s'arrête ?

Dans la voix du garçon il n'y avait pas de moquerie mais Bakugo prit tout de même mal la chose. Alors qu'il vociférait son bonne santé dans la petite cabane de fortune où ils se reposaient, Momo en profita pour en faire le tour. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit bois. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et parfois caché par des nuages sombres.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Une lame sous son coup, elle ne pu se retourner pour voire son agresseur. Une goutte de sang sur son coup témoignant de l'impatience de la voix masculine. Néanmoins, la voix grave lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

-Je m'appelle Yaoyorozu Momo. Et vous qui êtes vous ?

Elle sentit la lame se retirer de sa gorge et en profita pour sortir une arme à l'aide de son pouvoir. Elle fit, dans un mouvement soudain, volte face en pointant une arme à feu chargée vers son agresseur. La vue de l'Homme provoqua un tel sentiment en elle que la jeune femme baissa aussitôt sa garde. Une profonde tristesse l'envahit en détaillant toutes les cicatrices visibles mais une joie immense prit le pas. Enfin, bordel de merde, un visage familier. Les cheveux courts et les yeux bandés, certes, mais c'était bel et bien lui.

-Professeur Aizawa ? S _hoto venait d'arriver, inquiet pour Momo._

-Ne m'appelez plus ainsi. Je ne suis plus professeur et vous n'êtes plus élèves puis des années.

Momo fut surprise de constater que le professeur ne l'avait pas reconnue, bien que son bandeau lui couvrait le regard et que son physique avait quelque peu changé. Elle lui posa donc la question.

-Ah ça ?

Shota Aizawa eut un profond soupire. Il se dit alors que dans les films ou séries, qu'il détestait tant, ce serait le moment de raconter un récit remplit de péripéties. Ce genre de récit où une merveilleuse femme aurait des ennuis. Ce genre de récit où le héro, surpuissant, irait à son aide et, après moulte aventure où il se retrouverait en détresse, finirait par défaire les vilains, le sourire aux lèvres et une femme à son bras.

Le problème était que la réalité était toute autre. La réalité était froide.

-Ma vue m'a été prise. Mes pouvoirs n'ont donc plus raison d'être, tout comme moi. Je ne suis plus qu'un ermite, attendant une fin paisible dans un monde qui n'a pas encore fini d'être exterminé.

Un silence régnait, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne savait que dire.

-Qui vous a fait ça.

Et qui de mieux pour mettre fin à un moment pareil que Katsuki Bakugo en personne. Il avait un regard dur, comme à son habitude, et usé. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. On lui avait ôté ses yeux ? A lui ?

-Ecoute Bakugo…

-QUI VOUS A FAIT CA BORDEL DE MERDE ? IL FAIT PARTIE DE LA LIGUE DES SUPERS VILAINS ?

-Eh bien non, justement. Il est encore aujourd'hui numéro 2 des héros. Edgeshot. Il a tué BestJeaner et ensuite il a fait un peu de ménage. Je fais sûrement partie de la poussière.

Le silence qui pesait faisait penser à une blague dite au mauvais moment ou alors à l'annonce d'un décès d'un être cher. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre ou voudrait tout faire pour revenir en arrière et oublier les phrases dites ou entendues.

-Vous mentez professeur.

-Yaorozu… _Soupira Shoto._

-Non Shoto ! La seule chose en laquelle j'ai envie de croire c'est la confiance que j'ai en mes amis et là, il est en train de me dire que je devrais remettre ça en cause. SHOTO, DOIS-JE VRAIMENT REMETTRE CA EN CAUSE ? Dois-je vraiment abandonner l'espoir d'une fin heureuse ?

-Putain mais ferme là. Il n'y aura jamais de fin heureuse. Il est trop tard pour ça. Les personnes comme toi qui y pensent sont vraiment débiles.

Shoto était divisé. Le feu, la glace. L'espoir ou la réalité. Lui non plus ne voulait pas douter en ses amis mais la chose était là. Si un homme comme Edgeshot les avaient trahis, n'importe qui pouvait en faire autant.

-C'est amer n'est-ce pas ? _dit mystérieusement l'ancien professeur._

-Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune femme

-Le gout de la trahison.

Personne ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Shota Aizawa avait le don pour glacer l'atmosphère.

-Venez avec nous rejoindre la résistance.

-Je ne suis plus personne Yaoyorozu. Je suis aveugle, faible et seul.

Une pluie fine s'abattit sur nos anciens héros. La pluie n'était pas désagréable. Elle était douce. Momo, les paupières closes, leva la tête vers le ciel. Elle ne savait que répondre. L'espace d'un instant elle avait retrouvé espoir en retrouvant son professeur mais l'instant suivant tout s'écroula de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si un de ses amis pouvait être lui aussi un traitre. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Elle pensait à ses camarades de classes. A ceux qui étaient morts, ceux qui étaient blessés ou encore disparus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes de colère.

Shoto lui ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir. C'est vrai après tout. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis du temps de paix. Depuis que sa mère lui avait infligé cette brûlure il avait toujours su, ou presque, se montrer stoïque et raisonnable. Yaorozu et Midoriya étant les seuls personnes capables de le faire sortir de sa coquille.

Quant à Katsuki Bakugo, il restait Katsuki Bakugo et dans tous les cas il réagissait de la même façon car il était Katsuki Bakugo.

-Arrête de chialer Momo. Tu nous casses les couilles à la fin.

Ce jour là, à contrario des autres, Katsuki Bakugo se prit une baffe. Le jeune Todoroki nota qu'elle était bien placée en plus d'être totalement méritée. L'ancien professeur esquissa le plus discret des sourires en coin.

-Bon, et bien maintenant on fait quoi ? _Demanda Shouto un sourire dans la voix._

-Moi je m'en vais. Amusez vous bien.

Monsieur Aizawa tourna ainsi les talons. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il croiserait d'autres êtres humains avant de mourir seul.

-On va vraiment le laisser partir ?

-Il est inutile sans alter. _Sortit Bakugo._

Il se prit un regard noir de la part de Yaoyorozu mais pas de la part de Shouto qui était d'accord. Sans alter, sans moral et sans force physique il n'était d'aucune aide. C'était aussi simple que ça.

-Je propose qu'on attende la nuit tombée et qu'on marche ensuite jusque demain sans pause.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Le jeune homme aux explosions partit s'allonger dans la cabane de fortune. Grace aux trous dans le toit il pouvait apercevoir le ciel tout en profitant de la fraicheur de la pluie. Il se concentra sur les fines gouttelettes et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Dehors, Shoto montait la garde. Personne à l'horizon. Seulement de la belle désolation à perte de vue.

Des bras frêles entourèrent bientôt son buste et aussitôt, il sentit une légère pression sur son dos.

-Ca va aller Momo.

-Rien ne va, Shoto. Tu imagines si quelqu'un de notre classe était dans le camp de l'ennemi depuis de début ?

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Aucun d'eux ne serait capable de faire une chose pareille. Tout ira mieux quand on aura retrouvé les survivants.

Ils restèrent ensemble toute la nuit sans prononcer le moindre mot. Les doutes et la trahison flottaient bien dans l'air et pour longtemps.


End file.
